


A grande sized butt kicking

by TheTrueFro



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Is it egotistical to reference your own work?, fluff and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: The day after the Breach, Coco decides to find out whose been picking on her favorite faunas





	A grande sized butt kicking

The girls of team RWBY weren't planning on getting up anytime the morning after the Grim attack in town. They even told team JNPR as much. So it was a understandably grumpy and drowsy Ruby Rose that sat up when a knock sounded at the door.

She was so drowsy that, as she dropped down from her bed, she didn't really register that her sister was cuddling with Blake in her bunk, when they had went to sleep in their own bunks the night.

"Ruby, could you get whoever is knocking to stop?" Her partner asks barely opening an eye before rolling over with Zwei still in her arms.

The aforementioned knocking was starting to get louder as who ever was on the other side was starting to get annoyed with waiting. Sighing Ruby walks over to the door. Opening it, she comes face to face with Pyrrha Nikos and Coco Adel. From her upraised arm it was obvious that Coco had been the one knocking.

"Yes?" Ruby asks through a yawn. Pyrrha looks apologetic.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I tried to explain to Coco that you and your team wished to be left alone but she isn't to be dissuaded." Pyrrha tells the young leader.

"Thanks for trying, Pyrrha." Ruby replies causing the girl to smile before going back into her room. Ruby then turns to look at her fellow team leader.

"Yes, Coco?" Ruby asks the fashionista.

"I need to speak with you and your team." Coco states. Ruby looks at her in confusion.

"Now!" The second year student barks causing Ruby to jump. She quickly opens the door and Coco struts in.

"Ha, Fox owes me 20 Lien." Coco remarks as Ruby shuts the door. Turning around, Ruby notices that Coco is looking at Yang and Blake cuddling in the Faunas' bed. Coco turns to look at Ruby, pushing her sunglasses to the tip of her nose.

"Mind waking them up?" She asks. Ruby nods quickly before grabbing the whistle. Coco raises her eyebrows before plugging her ears.

Ruby takes a deep breath before blowing into the whistle. One scream, a groan, and two whines quickly follow.

"RUBY ROSE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Weiss roars as she shoots up. She was going to continue with her tirade, but she notices the presence of Coco. Before she can question the fashionista's presence, Ruby holds up a finger and points to the other two members of team RWBY.

"Yang, why were you and Blake cuddling?" Ruby asks her sister. Yang groans again as she rubs sleep out of her eyes before cuddling closer to her partner. Blake, on the other hand, was staring wide eyed at Ruby and Coco.

"Kitty cat here had a nightmare and I offered to cuddle the nightmares away." Yang answers her eyes still closed. Blake's eyes widen even more.

"Uhh, Yang?" Blake says.

"Yes, Blakey?" Yang responds.

"Coco is here." Blake points out. Yang's eyes shoot open at this.

"Coco please don't tell anyone that Blake's a faunas, please." Yang pleads. Coco chuckles.

"I've known longer than most of you probably." Coco states crossing her arms. Blake sits up and looks at the girl in confusion.

"How?" Blake asks.

"The night your team was made, someone named Kali called Velvet and asked her to watch out for you. I happened to be in the room at the time." Coco explains.

"Oh, mom." Blake sighs.

"Apparently she was worried about you being on the same team as Schee here." Coco tells her.

"Yeah, that's fair." Weiss says.

"Anyway, on to the reason I'm here. I know that one of the teams in your year has been acting bigoted towards Velvet and I want to know which one." Coco states.

"Why don't you just ask Velvet?" Ruby asks as she sits down next to her partner. Coco sighs.

"She asked me to leave it alone." She states.

"So, why are you?" Blake asks. Coco sighs in annoyance.

"Because no one hurts my Bunny." She states her glasses hiding her blush. Yang sighs, looks at Blake before turning back to look at Coco.

"You're looking for team CRDL." Yang informs.

*ten minutes later, team CRDL's dorm*

"So Cardin what are we going to do about teams RWBY and JNPR getting so much attention after yesterday?" Sky Lark asks his team leader. Cardin seems to ponder this question.

"I think that it's time Juaney boy gets ratted out." Cardin speculates, before the door is kicked down. The four boys jump to their feet. In the doorway, minigun in hand, stands a furious Coco Adel.

"You all are about to learn the meaning of pain." Coco growls.

*8 hours later, team CFVY's dorm*

"Velvs relax, Coco is fine." Fox tries to assure his pacing teammate. Velvet pauses her pacing for a moment to look at the redhead, before continuing to pace. Fox looks at Yatsuhashi, who just shrugs.

"She's been gone too long, some things wrong." Velvet speculates. Fox opens his mouth to assure her, but is interrupted by the door opening. The three teens turn to look as their leader limps into the room.

"Coco!" Velvet exclaims as she rushes to her side. Coco smiles at her.

"Are you okay, Coco?" Fox asks.

"I'm fine, those chickens just got a couple lucky hits in." Coco explains. Velvet gasps.

"Coco you promised that you would let me handle this." Velvet scold her teammate. Coco chuckles.

"Did you honestly expect me to not get involved?" She asks.

"Are they still breathing?" Yatsuhashi asks.

"I didn't murder them." Coco answers cryptically.

"But, why Coco?" Velvet asks. Coco turns to face her.

"Because this." Coco replies, before pulling Velvet into a deep and passionate kiss. Velvet freezes up for a moment before returning the kiss with the same amount of passion. Their two teammates smile.

"It's about time." Fox states tossing Yatsuhashi 10 lien.


End file.
